1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid dispenser, more particularly to a fluid dispenser including an urging member disposed outwardly of a fluid passage, and a movable valve body for blocking and unblocking the fluid passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fluid dispensers normally include a container defining a chamber therein, a tubular assembly extending into the chamber, defining a fluid path in fluid communication with the chamber for passage of a fluid from the chamber, and having an outlet tube, a cap mounted on the outlet tube for pushing the fluid out of the chamber through the fluid path, and a coil spring disposed in the fluid path and connected to the outlet tube for restoring the cap together with the outlet tube from a pressed position to a non-pressed position.
In use, since the coil spring is disposed within the fluid path and is exposed to the fluid, it is likely to contaminate the fluid. In addition, the outlet tube of the conventional fluid dispenser is normally unblocked and is constantly in fluid communication with the ambient air, which can cause deterioration of the fluid in the chamber.